Silly Rose Garden
by Ms. S Rose
Summary: When my best friend Renee meets a British boy, will she fall in love or look the other way?


I was chilly pacing back and forth in my quaint hotel room. The quilts screamed at me to go back to them but that night I was restless. Sandi and Alfred were next door sleeping after a good hour of making love. But that wasn't it. That wasn't what kept my mind wandering through the depths of wonder. I had to know what it felt like to be her. To be cherished and held.

That's what I wanted.

That's what I needed.

I stared out the window with my dark eyes glazed over. Out there were millions of stars and I thought to myself,

"The man I'm going to marry is walking this Earth right now."

I sighed at the thought and kicked off my monkey slippers crawling into the big bed. It seemed empty with the covers made up on one side. Right now, Alfred had his arm around Sandi and they were together as one. And that's what I wanted.

Damn them...

As I drifted into sleep finally, I noticed the clock read 2:30 in bright firetruck red that contrasted the almost invisible in the dark black box the numbers floated in. 6 hours of sleep left.

"RENEE GET YOUR ASS UP! WE'RE LEAVING SOON!"

"SANDI GET IN THE SHOWER WITH ME!"

I woke up mostly to Alfred's calling for Sandi. It's kind of hard to ignore.

"HOLD ON AL!"

She marched into my room and leapt on top of me.

"Long night?" She asked tilting her head.

"Yes and God you smell gross."

"Sex does make oneself smell gross." She chuckled and pulled me out of bed.

After I fell out of bed and she left, I just laid there engulfed in a cocoon of red and orange quilts.

"I don't want to go to this business meeting but I guess I don't have a choice."

After I unfurled myself from the blankets, I showered and sighed about the upcoming events. I brushed my hair to make it look decent and shoved on a bit of make up to seem at least sane. After shuffling out in jeans and a sweatshirt and knocking on Sandi's bedroom door, afraid to accidentally see the unsee-able, I herd her giggle and tell Alfred to stop doing something. Something I didn't want to know about. Alfred opened the door with a beaming perfect smile and offered to let Sandi go first. Then he grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek.

"You look so cute today." She blushed and looked away.

_Damn hero antics..._

"Where is this going on anyways?" I was always a bit nervous talking to Alfred.

He looked at me grinning and said, "My buddy Gilbert's house. He's awesome. My stupid limey brother is going to be there and so is Francis. Damnit..." He drifted his gaze forward and got the elevator to open.

After the slightly awkward elevator ride down 13 floors with Alfred rubbing Sandi's butt and her calmly swatting his hand away, we reached the lobby and got into the awaiting big Jeep where Alfred helped both of us inside making sure to push his lover up by her ass. He then flopped into the driver's seat careful not to scratch the leather and put the key in the ignition.

"Let me guess, my hero's hungry." Sandi grinned and we all chuckled.

"Well I didn't get enough to eat last night." He flashed a smirk and wink to me.

"Alfred! You're going to scar her! Let's just," She sighed, "Go get some food I'm fucking hungry."

"Yes ma'am!" Alfred pulled out of the parking lot and drove into another lot.

"Food!" Alfred jumped out of the car and ran into the McDonald's.

"Don't you ever get tired of McDonald's?"

_How does she eat that every day?_

She laughed and said, "I just get something new every time. We do eat a lot of different foods though. Don't you get tired of eating pocky everyday? I reserve it as a treat."

"That was a low blow Sandi. A really low blow." I grew cross that she insulted pocky.

"Sorry I just like it to be a treat for me." She smiled and adjusted her make up in the mirror.

As soon as Alfred came running back with handfuls of food, she folded up the mirror and threw her make up in her bag.

"Why do you hide it?"

"Watch." She said without a drop of emotion.

She started putting on eyeliner while Alfred put food on our laps.

"Sandi Rose! No make up!"

"Alfred I ne-"

"No." He looked upset, "You don't need it."

_Alfred? The hero? Upset?_

"Fine..." She finished up the touch ups and looked back at me proving a point.

When all decided to take bites of our food, we moaned in sync of great it all tasted.

"Jesus Christ..." Alfred leaned back and stuffed his burger in his mouth.

Sandi shoved fries in her mouth like a savage beast until Alfred made her stop. Why?

_So the damn hero could hand feed her them._

_Damn. It._

I calmly sat munching on my burger sighing into the sweet and salty goodness. Alfred then started the car making me snap out of my food fantasy. The song, "Look At Me Now" came on and the couple rapped the whole song in sync. I must say it was impressive. Sandi looked back at me while we got on the freeway and smiled while she put a CD on. The CD had awesome Japanese songs and kick ass rock songs. After what seemed like forever of busting out solos to Journey songs, Alfred pulled off the freeway and approached a big house that had high security around it. He drove up to the gate and a voice came on a recorder.

"Only awesome people are allowed in. State your purpose or else I'll get the awesome dogs to kill you!"

Alfred stated that he was here and the gates opened allowing us to pull up to the dark brown house. We approached the door and before Alfred could knock, a white haired men with fierce red eyes ripped open the door.

"GIL! WHAT'S UP BRO!" The two guys did a handshake and we entered the house.

Gil led us to a room with couches and a fireplace. We all sat down on the comfy couches except for Sandi who took her seat on Alfred.

"So when is my brother getting here an-" Suddenly a distinct laughter bounded through the halls.

A blonde longish haired man strode in and winked at me seeing I was single. He slid onto the brown couch next to me putting his arm around me subtly. I blushed and the couple nearby chuckled.

"That's Francis. He's a bit forward and flirty." Alfred coughed after speaking.

"Ma cherie, what is your name?"

"Renee." I sputtered barely breathing.

"Mmmm," he moaned a bit, "A French name. Perfect." He grinned.


End file.
